


You're Beautiful, Stupid

by with_bleeding_hands



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Massage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/with_bleeding_hands
Summary: After her husband was killed in the line of duty, Helen turned to Evelyn Deavor out of sheer physical loneliness...but something else may be developing between them.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Kudos: 127





	You're Beautiful, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Control and But Home Is Nowhere are both at points that are emotionally difficult to write and there's a global pandemic going on, so I wrote some self-indulgent smut.

One thing that Helen could say about Evelyn was that she was a good kisser. That was all Helen had been looking for at first, really; a warm body that could provide her with a pleasurable distraction. Anything to keep her from thinking of her husband's death at the hands of a supervillain for a few hours.

“Hey.” Evelyn pulled back slightly and kissed Helen’s jaw line. “You went somewhere else for a second. Are you not in the mood today?”

Helen chewed her lower lip. The first few times she had been with Evelyn, they had only kissed. But after the first time they had slept together, they had done so every time Helen had visited Evelyn. Even though they were already undressed, if Helen didn’t feel like having sex, she knew Evelyn would listen.

“I’m okay,” said Helen. “I was just...thinking.”

“Thinking that you still need a distraction?” asked Evelyn, one corner of her mouth quirking upward. In response, Helen kissed her. Evelyn hummed in approval and pleasure as she buried her hands in Helen’s hair, caressing her scalp. Helen’s eyelids flickered; she loved when Evelyn played with her hair. When Evelyn’s hands began sliding up and down her back, though, Helen took Evelyn’s hands and moved them to her breasts.

Evelyn leaned back from their kisses, resting her hands on Helen’s waist. “Is there a reason you always want to face me during sex? Does it have anything to do with why you don’t want me touching your back?”

Helen turned her head to the side. She could feel color rising to her cheeks.

“Hey.” Evelyn cupped a hand under Helen’s chin. “You don’t have to tell me. But the fact that we’re just having sex doesn’t mean we can’t communicate about it. Communication--”

“--is key,” Helen finished. She rested her forehead against Evelyn’s. “I guess...after I had...after I had Violet, I gained weight. Especially around my...hips.”

“Wait,” said Evelyn with an incredulous chuckle. “Are you really telling me that you’re insecure about your ass? Are you kidding me? You don’t have a bad angle.”

Helen chewed her lower lip. “Yes. I guess I was afraid of you...judging me.”

“Can I judge that you have a perfect ass?” Evelyn said, smiling.

Helen felt as though her face was hot enough to fry an egg. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. What would I gain by lying?” Evelyn’s smile widened. “You’re beautiful, stupid.” She paused. “No, that’s not fair. You’re pretty damn smart.” She kissed Helen’s cheek and leaned back, putting her head on one side. “Now what can I do to convince you that you’re beautiful?”

“Evelyn,” Helen mumbled, “you don’t have to…”

“No, but I want to.” Evelyn’s expression became pensive. “You know what I’ve wanted to do? Give you a full-body massage. You think you’d like that?”

Helen swallowed. “I think I would. But if I need you to stop…”

“Have I ever not stopped when you asked me to?” Evelyn asked, and Helen shook her head no. “So, lie down, and I’ll get started.”

Helen only hesitated for a moment before lying down on her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt Evelyn’s hand cradle the back of her head for a moment, then Evelyn’s nails began lightly scratching her scalp. “Mmm...I thought you were going to give me a massage?” said Helen.

“I am, but I said ‘head to toe,’ and I know you like this.”

“You’re right. I do.”

Helen felt nervous tension seep from her muscles as Evelyn gently scratched her scalp, then began to massage her neck with her fingertips. Helen sighed.

“Can I get your back now?” Evelyn asked.

“Mm-hmm.”

Evelyn began to work her hands over Helen’s shoulder blades. “You’re still a little tense. Although I guess that’s to be expected, considering what you’ve been through recently.”

Helen made a tiny noise of protest and Evelyn groaned. “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I know you’re here to be distracted from them.”

“It’s okay,” Helen mumbled.

Evelyn traced Helen’s shoulder blades with the heels of her palms, then ran them up and down the center of Helen’s back, then her lower back. “How does that feel?” Evelyn asked.

“Nice,” said Helen lowly. “You give good massages.”

“Thanks.” Evelyn let her hands drift over the small of Helen’s back, then lower. “This still okay?”

Helen bit back a whimper. “Yes.”

“Mmm.” Evelyn began to knead gently, and Helen moaned. “Goddamn,” Evelyn breathed. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re built like a Hellenistic statue?”

Helen turned her head to look at Evelyn. “Is that...a reference to my name?”

“Nah, just a coincidence,” said Evelyn. “The Hellenistic period of Greece happened between...oh, damn, I’m bad with years...the death of Alexander the Great, and ended with the Battle of Actium. I think. My art history classes were a long time ago. Anyway, if you lived in the Hellenistic period of ancient Greece, you’d embody the societal ideal of beauty. I’ll have to get out some of my art books and show you some of the Hellenistic sculptures of women.”

“I think I’m supposed to be flattered,” said Helen with a small smile. “You studied art history?”

“Believe it or not, I started college as an art/biology double major. Then computer science became a major during my sophomore year, and I switched to that, but kept my minor in bio.” Evelyn pressed harder; Helen bit back a moan, her toes curling. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” sighed Helen. She felt her body beginning to respond to Evelyn’s touch, a familiar throbbing ache rising between her legs.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” Evelyn moved her hands to Helen’s thighs. “I love being between your legs, but I love your legs, too.”

Helen’s eyelids fluttered. “Mmm...thank you.”

Evelyn worked her hands up and down Helen’s legs, unable to hold back a smile at the low noises of pleasure Helen made. “Want me to get your feet too?”

“That’s okay,” said Helen, turning over and leaning up to kiss Evelyn. Evelyn returned her kisses hungrily, sliding her hands up and down Helen’s thighs. “Thank you,” Helen whispered between kisses.

“You’re welcome,” said Evelyn. She let her eyes rove over Helen and quirked an eyebrow. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Helen blushed, realizing that Evelyn could see how aroused she was. “Yes.”

“So having parts of your body that you’re insecure about touched is a turn-on for you.” Evelyn smiled. “I’ll have to remember that.” She leaned over Helen possessively, stroking her hair. “I have another idea, if you want to try.”

“What’s your idea?” Helen asked shyly.

“I thought maybe you could sit on my face while I continue massaging your beautiful ass.” Evelyn cupped her hand under Helen’s chin. “How does that sound?”

Helen licked her lips. Evelyn loved performing oral sex on Helen, but they had only ever done that with Helen lying on her back. “Will you be able to breathe?”

“Hey, if I can’t, not a bad way to go,” Evelyn chuckled. “Thought it might be worth a try.”

Helen took a deep, trembling breath. “Okay.”

Evelyn lay on her back and beckoned to Helen. “Come here.”

Helen crawled over to Evelyn and carefully got up on her knees, kneeling over Evelyn’s face. She shivered as Evelyn’s hands began exploring her thighs again. “Evelyn…”

“You’re going to have to come closer.” Evelyn squeezed Helen’s hips. Helen gripped the headboard and lowered herself a few inches. “That’s right, come here. You ready?”

“Yes,” Helen breathed.

Evelyn leaned up slightly, running the tip of her tongue along Helen’s slit. Helen’s head tilted back as she called Evelyn’s name again, her hands making fists in Evelyn’s soft hair. Evelyn closed her mouth over the bundle of nerves at the top of her lover’s opening and swirled her tongue against it, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“God...Evelyn…” Helen gasped out. “You know just how I like it.” Evelyn hummed in assent, cupping and kneading Helen’s hips as she continued working Helen’s clit with her tongue. Helen clutched the headboard, gasping and groaning as Evelyn’s ministrations caused a taut coil of tension and pleasure to build within her. “Keep going,” Helen begged. “Just like that.”

Evelyn kept going, acceding quite enthusiastically to Helen’s request, and Helen felt herself spiraling toward orgasm. “Evelyn…” Helen’s voice was almost a sob. “Please, more, I’m so close…”

Evelyn began to suck roughly on Helen’s clit, and Helen felt her body shudder as the most exquisite feelings overtook her. She called out for Evelyn, who continued stimulating Helen’s clit until Helen was still. “I think I need you to stop,” said Helen breathlessly, collapsing onto the mattress.

“Okay.” Evelyn lay on her side, trailing one finger up and down Helen’s side. “You came faster than usual,” she remarked.

“Yeah,” Helen breathed. “You made me feel so good.”

“You need to rest? Or...well, I was hoping for a little strap-on action today,” said Evelyn with a small smile. “It’s okay if you’re not up to it.”

Helen let out a long breath. “I think I’m a little too sensitive.”

“Hmm.” Evelyn kissed Helen’s shoulder. “If you’re too sensitive in front...you have another hole I could play with.”

Helen felt her blush return in full force. She wondered if she should be upset, but was too surprised to react otherwise. “Is...is that something that would even feel good?”

“It’s something I like,” said Evelyn, dropping another kiss on Helen’s shoulder. “So yeah, it can feel good.”

Helen felt her heart begin to race. She licked her lips. “What...what does it feel like?”

Evelyn thought about that. “Intense,” she replied. “It’s a pretty unique sensation. It can take some getting used to. But it can feel pretty exciting if you do it right.” She paused. “If you want a scientific explanation, sexual stimulation usually feels best on areas that have a high density of free nerve endings. The glans clitoris, for example. There’s also a high density of free nerve endings in the external anal sphincter. Oh, and if you get the angle right, you can also stimulate the G-spot with anal penetration.”

Helen swallowed, but didn’t say anything. She felt herself blushing again and turned her face away from Evelyn, not wanting her lover to see her reddening cheeks.

“Tell you what,” said Evelyn. “You can strap on for me, and I can show you how I like it. Then you can decide if it's something you want to try."

A slow smile appeared on Helen’s face. She had used a strap-on with Evelyn before, and it had always been quite enjoyable for both of them. “Okay.”

Evelyn gave Helen a quick kiss and got up. “Okay, let’s see…” Evelyn began rooting through a drawer in her bedside table. “Harness, toy, lube, tissues…”

Helen watched curiously. “What are the tissues for?”

“Lube gets _everywhere_. No matter how careful you are.” Evelyn climbed back onto the bed, supplies in hand. “Here you go.”

Helen’s eyes widened at the size of the toy Evelyn handed her. “Evelyn, did you mean to choose this toy?”

“Yeah. Why, you don’t think I can handle it?” Evelyn smiled playfully.

“I’m...worried about hurting you,” said Helen haltingly.

Evelyn leaned in and kissed Helen. “I’ve used that toy before. Should be okay. And I know you’re strong. But I also know you have control, and that you’ll stop if I need you to.”

Helen didn’t say anything for a moment, but then nodded. “Okay.” She stood and stepped into the leg holes of the harness, pulling it up and fastening it. She climbed back onto the bed and Evelyn kissed her.

“I’m ready if you are,” said Evelyn.

“I’m ready,” said Helen, her voice dry. “If...if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Evelyn pecked Helen another kiss before getting on all fours. Helen moved into position behind her, applying a liberal amount of lubricant to the strap-on and hoping it would be enough. Her heart pounded as she pressed the toy against her lover’s small opening. 

“Evelyn…”

Evelyn looked over her shoulder at Helen. “Press harder. It’s okay,” she insisted. “I trust you.”

Helen bit her lower lip as she did as Evelyn asked, and the head of the toy slipped past the band of muscle and into Evelyn’s body. “Oh, yeah,” Evelyn moaned. She took a few deep breaths. “Now the rest of it.”

Helen swallowed hard, resting her hands on Evelyn’s hips. “Do you need me to go slowly?”

“Yeah,” Evelyn gasped. “But I can take the whole thing.” 

“Okay.” Helen guided the toy deeper, her eyes widening again as she watched the full length of the strap-on slide into Evelyn. “Oh, wow…”

“Fuck...” Evelyn’s voice was raw, almost animalistic. “That’s so deep.”

“Is it too much?” Helen asked anxiously, moving her hands over Evelyn’s tense back.

“No,” Evelyn panted. “Keep going. Slow at first, then faster.”

“Okay.” Helen took hold of her lover’s hips again, withdrawing the toy a few inches before pushing back in to the hilt, repeating the motion carefully. “You really can take the whole thing,” she breathed.

“Told you,” Evelyn groaned. “You don’t have to pull out so far. Shorter thrusts.”

“I can do that.” Helen did, thrilling as Evelyn arched her back and called out in pleasure. “Is that good?”

“F-fuck. Yes. So good,” Evelyn cried out. “Keep going.”

“Can I wrap my arms around your waist?” Helen asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I like when you do that,” Evelyn sighed.

Helen wrapped her arms around Evelyn’s waist three times. “You like that?” Helen cooed.

“Yeah,” Evelyn moaned. “Yeah, that feels good...Helen...oh, fuck, faster...please…”

Helen couldn’t hold back a smile. Evelyn had let Helen take her from behind before, but she had never heard Evelyn beg or sound so desperate. She began flexing her hips just a little faster, and Evelyn’s cries grew louder and rougher. “Helen…!”

“Yes, Evelyn?” Helen teased, giving Evelyn’s waist a playful squeeze.

“Harder,” Evelyn pleaded.

Helen tightened her arms slightly around Evelyn as she quickened the pace of her hips again. Evelyn called out, a cry that was almost a scream. “Helen...fuck, I’m so close…”

“Can you come from this?” Helen asked softly. “Do you need me to touch your clit?”

“Keep your arms around me,” Evelyn got out.

“Okay.”

Evelyn’s head tilted back and her hands made fists in the sheets. “Helen…!” Her voice dissolved into a ragged moan as her orgasm shook her body. Helen unwrapped her arms from Evelyn and stroked her back.

“Are you okay?” Helen asked gently. “Was I too rough?”

“I’m okay,” Evelyn managed. “But I need you to pull out slowly.”

“Okay.” Helen carefully withdrew the toy, resulting in a whimper from Evelyn, who crumpled onto the bed and didn’t move. Helen undid the fastenings on the strap-on and leaned over to kiss and touch Evelyn’s hair. “Evelyn?”

“Goddamn,” Evelyn breathed. “Who taught you how to do that?”

“You,” said Helen with a smile. “You gave me very clear instructions.”

“Guess I did,” said Evelyn. She rested a hand on Helen’s face. “Thank you.”

Helen kissed Evelyn. “You’re welcome.” 

“If you want me to strap on for you, you’re going to have to wait for me to catch my breath,” said Evelyn.

Helen pushed a hand through Evelyn’s hair. “Can you strap on for me after you catch your breath?” Helen asked shyly.

“Yeah.” Evelyn gave Helen a quick kiss. “Just give me a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Helen lay down beside Evelyn, entwining her fingers with her lover’s. Evelyn took a few deep breaths, then kissed Helen firmly.

“Are you ready?” Evelyn asked softly.

Helen swallowed. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Evelyn gave Helen another kiss. “I’ll get a nice small toy for you.”

“Okay.” Helen watched as Evelyn withdrew another toy from her bedside drawer. She switched out the toy Helen had used with the new toy and tightened the fastenings on the harness. She climbed onto the mattress, leaning down to kiss Helen. “What position do you want to be in?” said Evelyn, her voice warm and low. “You’ll want to be comfortable.”

Helen chewed her lower lip for a moment, then turned over onto her stomach and got up onto all fours. Evelyn let out a breath somewhere between sigh and moan, resting a palm on the center of Helen’s back. “Are you sure?” Evelyn asked. “You can relax like this?”

“I think so,” said Helen in a small voice.

“You know what? Here.” Evelyn gathered up several pillows that had been displaced and tucked them under Helen’s stomach. “You can put your weight on the pillows. That way you don’t have to focus on holding yourself up.”

“Mmm...thank you,” Helen whispered.

Evelyn picked up the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and applied some to the strap-on before getting up on her knees behind Helen. She laid one hand on Helen’s lower back, guiding her toy with the other hand, resting its tip lightly against her lover. “You ready?” she asked, stroking Helen’s back.

“Mm-hmm,” Helen got out. “Just...be gentle?”

“I will.” Evelyn shifted her hips forward slightly, murmuring “That’s right, let me in.” Helen gasped, then moaned at the sensation of being penetrated in this novel way. “That’s the tip. Are you doing okay? Do you want me to keep going?” said Evelyn, sliding her free hand up and down Helen’s spine.

Helen took several deep breaths, trying to adjust to the new sensation, which was unlike anything she had ever felt. “Keep going,” Helen whispered.

“Okay.” Evelyn rocked her hips slowly, pushing the toy deeper into Helen with each stroke until the entire length was inside her lover. “That’s the whole thing. You’re doing great,” Evelyn soothed.

“Th-thank you,” Helen managed.

“How does it feel?” Evelyn asked, caressing Helen’s back again, this time with both hands.

Helen’s hands made fists in the sheets as she processed how it felt to have Evelyn’s toy buried deep within her where she had never been penetrated before. “Intense,” Helen moaned. “Just like you said. But good. I...I like it.”

“Are you okay for me to keep going?” said Evelyn, and Helen nodded. Evelyn gripped Helen’s hips, beginning to thrust again, watching and listening to Helen for any sign of discomfort, thrilling at her lover’s cries of pleasure. “How do you like it?” Evelyn cooed. “Do you like me holding your hips or touching your back? Longer or shorter thrusts?”

“Hold my hips,” said Helen, almost whimpering. “And...can you...can you do it like I did for you?”

Evelyn chuckled a little at Helen’s shyness at describing what pleased her. “Of course.” She gave Helen’s hips a playful squeeze as she began to steadily increase the pace of her thrusts. “Goddamn, you’re beautiful. I never thought you’d let me look at you from this angle, let alone do this. Is it still feeling good?”

“Oh, yes,” Helen moaned. Evelyn’s faster pace was almost, almost too much, and yet she wanted more. “Oh, God, Evelyn…”

“You take it so well,” Evelyn soothed. “You look amazing with my toy deep inside you.”

“Ohhh...thank you,” Helen panted, unable to hold back a smile.

“You like compliments, don’t you?” Evelyn mused. “You’re dripping wet. You could have told me earlier you had a praise kink.”

Helen’s only reply was a wordless cry of pure pleasure. Evelyn continued quickening the motion of her hips, repeatedly telling Helen how beautiful she was and how well she was doing, her own breath becoming rougher as the toy put pressure on her clit and Helen’s increasingly loud moans drove her wild.

Helen bit her lower lip. She had adjusted to the new experience faster than she expected, and now she wanted more. “Evelyn?” Helen whimpered.

“Yeah?” Evelyn gasped. “You okay? Need me to stop?”

“I don’t need you to stop,” Helen groaned. “Please, may I have a bigger toy?”

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure? I know this is your first time trying this…”

“I’m sure,” Helen breathed. “Evelyn, please.”

“Okay. I’m pulling out slowly.” Evelyn carefully withdrew the toy from Helen’s body, yielding a tiny whimper from Helen at the additional stimulation. “You’re doing so well,” Evelyn remarked, her voice gentle. “You still want a bigger toy?”

“Oh, yes, Evelyn. Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Evelyn quickly swapped out the small toy for a slightly larger one, applying lubricant to the new toy as she took up her position behind Helen again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Helen sighed.

“Okay.” Cautiously, Evelyn guided the toy into her lover’s tight opening, biting her lip at the noises of surprise and pleasure Helen made in response. “I know, I know, it’s intense,” said Evelyn softly. “You take it like a champion.”

“Thank you,” Helen sighed. She arched her back, forcing Evelyn’s toy as deep into her as possible. “It feels so good.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it. I certainly am too.” Evelyn worked her hips slowly, and Helen moaned, low and desperate. “You sound so good,” Evelyn murmured.

“Oh, Evelyn...honey…” Helen called out.

“Pet names, now?” Evelyn teased, giving Helen’s hips another gentle squeeze.

“You make me feel good,” said Helen, her voice raw. “I never thought I could like this.”

“Feels good for me too, beautiful,” Evelyn groaned. “The toy’s pressing on my clit.”

Helen turned her head to look at Evelyn and smiled. “Are you going to come again?” Helen asked breathlessly.

“Was hoping to make you come first, but maybe,” Evelyn panted. “I might have to go faster. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m okay, honey,” Helen sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the delicious tension building at the core of her. “More than okay. You can go faster.”

Evelyn called out wordlessly, the motion of her hips becoming quick and frantic. She clutched Helen’s hips, her head tilting back in pleasure. "F-fuck...Helen…!" 

"Just like that...oh, God...Evelyn," Helen moaned. “Can you touch my clit?”

“Yeah.” Evelyn bent over Helen, pressing her chest to Helen’s back, leaving kisses on Helen’s shoulder blades. She reached to rub circles on her lover’s clit, and Helen cried out. “That good?” Evelyn gasped.

“Oh, Evelyn, honey, yes,” Helen groaned. She felt Evelyn’s lips against her neck again, loving the contrast between that soft sensation and the roughness of Evelyn’s thrusts and her fingertips stroking her clit. “I’m so close…”

“Ohhh, beautiful, me too,” Evelyn whimpered against her lover’s back. “I want to make you come again.”

“You’re going to,” Helen got out. “Evelyn… _ohhh_ …” A cry of ecstasy escaped Helen’s mouth as she came, the most delicious contractions coursing through her.

“Fuck...Helen...you’re so amazing…” Evelyn’s body trembled violently and she muffled her cry of completion against the nape of Helen’s neck. “Oh, Helen…” she breathed against her lover’s warm skin. “You were wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Helen whispered.

Evelyn dropped a kiss between Helen’s shoulder blades. “I’m pulling out now. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Evelyn slowly removed the toy from her lover’s body and undid the fastenings on the strap-on, standing to take the harness off. Helen collapsed onto the mattress. She turned onto her side, facing away from Evelyn, knowing her lover wouldn’t want to cuddle. She never did. Helen normally left as soon as they were finished having sex.

So Helen was surprised when Evelyn lay beside her, fitting her body against Helen’s and draping an arm over Helen’s waist. “Sex with you is always good, but tonight was particularly fantastic,” Evelyn murmured. “Are you okay? Are you sore at all?”

“No, I’m not sore,” Helen mumbled. She took Evelyn’s hand. “Tonight was particularly fantastic. Thank you.” She licked her lips. “My kids are gone overnight. Can I...can I stay a little later than usual? Maybe you can show you those art books you were telling me about?”

Evelyn chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Except company wasn’t part of the deal. I thought it was just sex you were after.”

Helen stroked Evelyn’s hand. “I could use some company.” She paused. “Evelyn?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you try to make me feel better about my body so you could…” Helen felt her cheeks color yet again. She was getting awfully sick of blushing. “...you know, touch me all over? And take me from behind?”

“Helen, I’m a scientist. I disabuse people of false notions.” Evelyn kissed Helen’s hair. “And the idea that you don’t have a perfect, beautiful ass is completely false.” She kissed Helen’s hair again. “I mean...I kind of hoped you’d let me take you from behind at some point, but if you were being euphemistic, I never thought you’d be interested in anal sex. I was a little surprised when you agreed to try it.”

“I was a little surprised too,” Helen admitted. “But after you enjoyed it so much, I was curious.” She turned over and gathered Evelyn into an embrace, tucking her head under Evelyn’s chin. Evelyn held her close. “Is it okay that I was calling you pet names?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. You don’t mind me calling you ‘beautiful,’ right?”

“No...I like it.” Helen sighed. “I thought you didn’t like to cuddle.”

“Yeah, well, I know you like to cuddle. I figured if you could try taking my strap-on in your ass, I could try cuddling with you.” Evelyn gave Helen a quick squeeze. “Turns out I like it.”

Helen kissed Evelyn between her collarbones. “I like it too. Can we cuddle for a little while longer? Maybe...maybe we could order takeout later, after we look at your art books?”

Evelyn stroked Helen’s hair. “I’d like that.”

“Would you like to maybe...spend more time together? Aside from sex, I mean?” asked Helen, a little timidly.

“You mean like a date?” said Evelyn pointedly.

Helen closed her eyes. “Yes. Like a date.”

“So we’re revisiting our deal, then?” Evelyn asked. “You’re not just looking for sex anymore, you actually want to date me?”

Helen leaned back so she could look at Evelyn’s face, resting a hand on Evelyn’s cheek. “Yes.”

Evelyn smiled. Helen had never seen such a genuine smile on her face before. “Okay. Yeah. Sounds good to me.”

Helen kissed Evelyn warmly, and Evelyn returned her kiss. Evelyn’s hands slid gently over Helen’s back, and for the first time, Helen didn’t want her to stop.


End file.
